Prewett family
Prewett is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family. They are related to the Black, Weasley, and Macmillan families.Black family tree With the deaths of Fabian and Gideon in the First Wizarding WarHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the Prewett family became extinct in the male lineGideon and Fabian, the only known males, are dead; Bilius, if he is Molly's brother, is also dead and he never married. ., though it continues in the female line through the children of Molly Weasley née Prewett Some members of the Prewett family would likely be labelled "blood traitors", as they were members of the Order of the Phoenix and did not believe in the ideology of blood purity. However, the attitude of the prejudiced House of Black towards the Prewetts suggests that not all members would be considered blood traitors. Lucretia Black was not disowned for marrying Ignatius Prewett,Black family tree implying that the Prewetts were more accepted in elite pure-blood circles than a family like the Weasleys. It is unknown whether Molly's second cousin (a squib accountant) is a Pure-blood or not; he could have a muggle mother. Family Members *Mr. Prewett — father of Molly, Gideon and Fabian *Mrs. Prewett — mother of Molly, Gideon and Fabian *Fabian Prewett — member of the First Order of the Phoenix, brother of Molly and Gideon *Gideon Prewett — member of the First Order of the Phoenix, brother of Molly and Fabian *Molly Weasley née Prewett — sister of Gideon and Fabian, wife of Arthur Weasley, mother of the Weasley children *Ignatius Prewett — brother of Mr. Prewett and uncle of Molly, Gideon, and FabianSirius Black stated in Ch. 6 of Order of the Phoenix that Molly Weasley was his "cousin by marriage". This means that Ignatius could not have been Molly, Fabian, and Gideon's father, as this would have made them first cousins by blood of Sirius. Ignatius was Sirius's uncle by marriage, and if Molly was his niece, this could explain Sirius's comment. See this talk page for more information. *Lucretia Prewett née Black — wife of Ignatius and aunt of Sirius and Regulus Black Possible Relations *Bilius — a brother or brother-in-law of Molly Weasley née Prewett *Tessie — a great-aunt of Ron Weasley and his siblings''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film), it is unknown if she is an aunt of Molly Weasley née Prewett or of Arthur Weasley. *An uncle of the Weasley children who attended Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding in 1997, he may be a brother of Molly Weasley née Prewett, or one of her brothers-in-law. *Muriel's mother is a grandmother of Molly and her brothers because Muriel is their aunt, and a sister of one of their parents. *Muriel — an aunt of Molly Weasley née Prewett, thus a sister or sister-in-law to Mr. or Mrs. Prewett. While Muriel is Molly's aunt, and thus related to the family, it is not confirmed as to whether she is a Prewett. Gallery of Members Molly 3.jpg|Molly Weasley neé Prewett G f prewett.png|Fabian and Gideon Prewett Lucretia Black.jpg|Lucretia Black Prewett Ignatius Prewett.jpg|Ignatius Prewett Family Tree Prewett Arcturus Black III ┬ Melania Macmillan ┌─────────┴─────────┐ ┌────────┴────────┐ │ │ │ │ Mrs. ┬ Mr. Ignatius - Lucretia Orion ┬ Walburga Prewett │ Prewett Prewett Black Black │ Black │ │ ┌─────┴───────────────┬────────────┐ ┌────────┴────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ Molly ┬ Arthur Gideon Fabian Sirius Regulus Prewett │ Weasley Prewett Prewett Black Black │ │ Weasley family Etymology The surname ''Prewett is Welsh in origin. It is derived from the Middle English word prou, meaning "brave" or "valiant", and the suffix "-et", which implies smallness. Thus, it is believed to be derived from a nickname for someone small, but brave.House of Names: Prewett Notes and references Category:Prewett family Category:Pure-blood families Category:Families Category:Wizard families